I Am No Angel ON HOLD FOR EDITING!
by LilyNevermore
Summary: Meet Angelica Elizabeth Pellerin. She is Half-Witch and Half-Archangel. Angelica grew up with no idea who her parents are. Now 15 years old, Angelica lives with Sam and Dean Winchester. Follow them on their adventures as Angelica works to find her parents, makes startling discoveries, and finds herself along the way. Rated T for swearing. There's swearing in the show, people!
1. Chapter 1

I Am No Angel chapter 1

Hey guys! So, this is my new Supernatural story. I love this show and I think this will be a cool fanfic to write. Also, I'm going to be starting at Season 5 Episode 8, which is Changing Channels. I think that episode is one of the funniest, so that's where I'm starting. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.

Angelica's POV:

Okay, something's wrong. Why am I walking up to a way to cheerful-looking hotel, that I'm pretty sure wasn't the hotel we had last night. I pulled out the hotel key and opened the door. My jaw dropped when I saw the inside. The ugliest blue and green flowered wallpaper covered the inside. There was a huge sandwich on the table and Dean looking slightly embarrassed, while Sam looked annoyed. A woman wearing only her bra and underwear walked past me out the door.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that," I said.

Sam and Dean turned.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Um, I don't know. I just appeared walking up here when this thing started," I replied.

I sat on the counter and thought about what'd happened the last few days. Sam and Dean had been investigating some case and then we, well, they thought we killed the Trickster, but I know that they didn't. The only reason that I didn't tell them is because I like to make them figure these things out on their own.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Dean say before the scene changed.

Scene Change:

Angelica's POV:

I appeared in a white room sitting at a table with some weird doctor in front of me. I was now wearing a gray t shirt and gray pants with those stupid hospital patient white shoes.

"Where am I?" I asked. "What am I wearing?"

The doctor looked up. "Now, we're making progress here. Don't slip back into your mind."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the table.

"Security!" The doctor yelled.

Two security officers walked in.

"Sit down, Angelica," one said.

I made a break for the door, slipping in between them and sprinting down the hallway. Thankfully, Sam and Dean weren't very far away and I soon found them.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Oh, the Psych Ward," I answered. "Apparently, the Trickster thought it would be hilarious to make me a mental patient. Asshole."

Sam, Dean, and I walked through the hallways, talking about what was going on and Dean explained each doctor that passed us. I wasn't listening. I couldn't care less about the doctors or Dean having a fangirl moment. I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on and the best way to find the Trickster and punch him in the face for putting me in the Psych Ward.

"One theory, any theory," Dean said.

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV land," Sam suggested.

"That's your theory? That's stupid."

"You're stupid," I commented.

Dean glared at me. "Don't make me call security on you."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm the doctor."

"You're the jackass."

"Okay, not the time," Sam stepped in. "And Dean, you're the one who said we're on "Doctor Sexy, M.D."

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV land. I mean, there are lights and cameras, and crew members. This looks real," Dean argued.

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?"

We stopped walking. "I don't know, alright?' Dean admitted.

Then Dean started talking about the show doctors again.

"So, this show has ghosts? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. It is compelling," Dean replied.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan." I smirked.

"I'm not. I'm not," Dean insisted.

Dean looked back down the hallway we came and Sam and I followed his gaze. Some other doctor was walking down the hall.

"Oh, boy," Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's him."

"Who?" I said.

"It's him. It's Dr. Sexy," Dean clarified. The doctor got closer.

*Cough* "Fangirl moment." *Cough* I smiled.

Dean ignored me and looked all nervous. Sam and I looked at each other. I wish I had my video camera to record Dean acting like this.

"Doctor," Dr. Sexy greeted Dean.

"Doctor," Dean replied.

"Doctor," Dr. Sexy repeated to Sam.

"Doctor," Sam answered.

I rolled my eyes.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do that experimental face transplant on Mrs. Beale?" Dr. Sexy asked Dean.

"One reason?" Dean repeated.

"Hmm."

"Sure."

Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the doctor's shoes. Dean frowned and then slammed Dr. Sexy against the wall.

"You're not Dr. Sexy," Dean growled.

"You're crazy," Dr. Sexy said.

"Really? Because I swore that part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah, you're not a fan," I said.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean snapped.

"Call security," Dr. Sexy told some doctor that was nearby.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know what you are," Dean said.

Suddenly, all the surrounding doctors froze and Dr. Sexy morphed into the Trickster.

"You guys are getting better," Trickster said.

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean snapped.

"Or what?" Trickster asked. "Don't see your wooden stakes, Big Guy."

Trickster pushed Dean away from him.

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick," Sam stated.

"Hello-o-o? Trickster? Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town,-"

"Um, hello? There are three of us," I cut in.

Trickster turned to me. "Yeah, but you're not a Winchester. Who are you anyway?"

"I don't know. Get us out of here and I'll tell you."

"Nice try." Trickster turned back to Sam and Dean and finished his first sentence. "-How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"You like it? It's all homemade," Trickster replied. "My own sets, my own actors. Call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?"

"That, my friend, is the $64 question."

"Whatever. We just- We need to talk to you. We need your help," Sam told him.

"Hmm," Trickster said. "Let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess?"

"Nailed it," I muttered.

Sam elbowed me. "Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out."

"Sure," Trickster agreed. "Tell you what. Survive the next 24 hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

I face palmed.

"The game," Trickster replied.

"What game?"

"Oh my god," I muttered.

"You're in it," Trickster said. "Your little friend here gets it."

Dean and Sam looked at me questioningly.

I shrugged "Of course. Obviously, we just have to survive his little TV game world for 24 hours and then you morons can talk with him. It's really not that hard."

Dean and Sam turned back to the Trickster. "How do we play it?" Dean asked.

"You're playing it," Trickster answered.

"What are the rules?"

Trickster smirked and poofed away. The world unfroze.

"Oh, son of a bitch," Dean said.

"Well said," I commented.

Some doctor girl walked past looking for Dr. Sexy. We started walking around the hallways again. Some woman tried to slap Sam, but he took a step back.

"Lady… what the hell?" Sam asked.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant-" The woman started.

Sam cut her off. "Yeah, a coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I'm not a doctor."

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met… and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

"I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again, and you're afraid to love."

With that, the woman walked away.

"That was so stupid," I commented.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," Sam agreed.

Some random guy walked up. "Hey, doctor?"

"Yes?" Dean replied.

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Okay, you know what, pal? None of this is real, okay? And your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?"

Sam and Dean started walking again, but I stayed back.

"Uh, oh," I muttered.

I could see a funny look on the man's face as he turned to look at them. "Hey, doctor."

Then he pulled out a gun and shot Dean in the back. Like, point-blank in the back.

"I knew it." I ran forward next to them as Dean started to fall.

"Real! It's real!" Dean fell to his knees.

"No, no, no," Sam said. "No, no, no, no, no! Hey! We need a doctor!"

"Um, they think you're a doctor, Sam," I pointed out.

Somehow, we ended up with Dean and an operating table and Sam operating with a bunch of nurses around. I stood in that one room where they wash their hands that has a window to the operating room. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but obviously Sam looked uncomfortable. At some point, Sam figured it out. I started hearing clapping and cheering, then everything went black for a moment.

Scene Change:

Suddenly, we were on the stage of some Japanese game-show with a way-to energetic host. I stood off to the side, wearing a short red dress that I would never wear for anything. I looked around. Two other girls were wearing red dresses that were worse than mine and I suddenly felt grateful for this dress. Sam and Dean stood on little platforms with buzzers and each had a thing that looked like it could swing up and hit them in the…. Well, you know.

"Let's play "Nut-Cracker!" the Host shouted.

"Oh, that's a great title," I muttered sarcastically.

"Sam Winchester…" the Host said. He pulled out a question card. In Japanese he said "What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?"

Yes, I speak Japanese. I can understand almost any language. Maybe it's an angel thing, I don't know. I simply watched as Sam and Dean looked confused. They obviously, didn't speak Japanese.

"What? Uh…" Sam asked. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You think I know?" Dean replied.

"Uh, I-I don't – I don't understand, uh, Japanese," Sam told the Host.

The Host simply repeated the question again, but still in Japanese. I decided not to help. I just wanted to see what could happen, though I could guess.

"Is he screwing with me?" Sam asked.

"Well, the Trickster is," I muttered.

"I-I-I-I-I can't speak Japanese," Sam insisted.

The time ended and the Host groaned.

In Japanese the host said, "The answer is… Ruby."

He said "Ruby" in English. I knew that was the answer. God, I hated that woman.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester," the Host told him.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sam said.

The audience laughed.

"Dean?" Sam said uncertainly.

The thing at the bottom of the platform swung up and hit Sam in the… well, yeah, you know.

"Nut-cracker!" The Host shouted.

Sam yelled in pain and I tried my best not to laugh.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, his voice sounded strained.

The Host had to go over and do one of those stupid in-show commercial things and I took the opportunity to walk closer to Sam and Dean so that I could talk to them.

"Are you okay, Sam?" I asked.

Sam just looked at me like, _Really?_

Dean looked down at his "Nut-Cracker" machine and looked alarmed. Someone started banging on the big blue doors from the other side.

"Oh, now what?" I muttered.

The doors opened and Castiel walked out.

"Cass?" Dean said.

The Host pointed at Castiel and yelled something.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked.

"It's me," Castiel confirmed. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Us? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"Well, get us out of here, then," I said.

Castiel walked forward and raised his hands to teleport us away. "Let's go."

But then Cass disappeared.

"I guess the Trickster doesn't want us leaving yet," I commented.

"No, no, no, no," The Host said. "Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels."

"Pretty-boy?" I muttered.

The Host said something else in Japanese and then pulled out another question card and said "Dean Winchester…" In Japanese he said "Would your Mother and Father still be alive… if your brother was never born?"

"Uh, oh," I muttered.

It's probably a good thing that they don't know what the question was. The countdown started again.

"What do I do? What do I do? I don't want to get hit in the nuts," Dean said a little frantically.

"I-I know. Uh, uh… J-Just, um… wait," Sam paused.

"What?!"

"I played a doctor. In – In "Dr. Sexy" I played a doctor. I operated."

"So?"

"So, I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we just have to go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

I face palmed. "Idiot."

"With the game," Sam told Dean. "I mean, we're on a game show, right? So, just answer the question."

"In Japanese?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Well, try!" I yelled.

"Damn it!"

Just as the countdown was going to stop, Dean hit the buzzer. Surprisingly, in Japanese, Dean said, "The answer is… yes?"

I face palmed. If only he knew what he'd just said yes about.

"Dean Winchester – "Nut Cracker" champion!" The Host shouted.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Dean answered.

"So that's it," I said. "We play our roles, we survive."

"Yeah. Play our roles for how long?" Dean asked.

"Good question," Sam said.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "24 hours, muttonheads, that's what the Trickster said!" Before I could yell more, everything went black for a minute again.

Scene Change:

Now we're outside. Sam and Dean were playing basketball and Sam kept having to stop and say something about Genital Herpes… I don't even know. I was sitting in a bench a few feet away, now wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt with flip flops.

"Wow, the Trickster likes costume changes. Respect," I commented.

Scene Change:

Now we were back in that stupid motel room that we started in. Finally, I was back in my normal clothes. (Black jeans, red t-shirt with my army green jacket over it, which was cinched a bit at the waist, plus black combat boots.)

"Son of a bitch!" Dean repeated, like when we were here before.

"We're back here," I stated.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Maybe forever?" I face palmed.

"We might die in here," Sam commented.

The audience laughed.

I looked up. "How is that funny?"

"Vultures," Dean muttered.

Castiel walked in. His nose was bleeding now.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't have much time," Castiel said.

"What happened?" Sam said.

"I got out," Castiel replied.

"From where?" I asked.

"Listen to me. Something is not right."

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious."

"This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing — The Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a Trickster," Castiel agreed.

"I told you," I commented.

"Shut up," Dean snapped.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Castiel was pulled back against the wall, forcefully. And the Trickster ran in. "Hello!"

The audience cheered and clapped.

"Thank you!" The Trickster gave them a wave.

When Castiel got back up, there was duct tape on his mouth.

"Hi, Castiel," the Trickster greeted.

Trickster waved his hand and Castiel disappeared.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean added.

"Relax. He'll live. Maybe." Trickster said.

"I'm done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it," Dean told him.

"Yeah? Get what, Hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half?" Sam asked.

"Play your roles out there," Trickster answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean said.

"You know – Sam, starring as Lucifer. Dean, starring as Michael. Your celebrity Deathmatch. Play your roles," Trickster said.

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked.

"Hells, yeah. Let's light this candle!" Trickster replied.

"We do that, the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box, hmm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So, let's get it over with."

"Heaven or hell – which side you on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not on either side," Trickster replied.

"Yeah, right. You're ankle-grabbing for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick."

I couldn't help laughing. Sam and Dean glared at me.

"I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s, believe me," Trickster said.

"Hmm. Oh, you're somebody's bitch," Dean argued.

Trickster grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the door.

"That was fair," I muttered.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am," Trickster growled.

Trickster let go of Dean, but only with one hand. The other hand was still holding the front of Dean's shirt, pushing him against the door. I was starting to get an idea of who he might be, but I can't be sure. Trickster's dark hazel eyes were a lot like mine, almost the exact same. That's weird.

"Now, listen very closely," Trickster said. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asked.

"Then you'll stay here in TV land… forever. 300 channels and, uh, nothing's on."

Trickster snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean disappeared.

I stayed where I was and Trickster turned to me. "Who are you?"

I stared at him. There's no harm in telling him I guess. I've got nothing to hide. "Angelica Evans."

Trickster's brows furrowed. "It couldn't be…"

"What?"

"How old are you, Angelica?"

"15. Where are Sam and Dean? What do you want from me? I don't have some great destiny. I'm just some orphan with a knack for magic whose parents left in the care of a witch she's not even related to." That's not even sort-of the whole story, but I'm not telling him that."

Trickster paled visibly. "You don't have parents?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know who they are."

"It's not possible." He got a better look at me now. "Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're just…" Trickster trailed off.

"Like yours," I finished. "I've told you who I am. Now it's your turn. I know you're not a Trickster at all. I already think I know who you are."

Trickster looked alarmed. "How?"

"I know things. I think you seem familiar. Where do I know you from?"

"I could be wrong, but… The eyes, the magic, the name… Evans isn't a name you hear that much anymore."

I shrugged. "It was a family name. Not mine. My adoptive mother…. Never mind." Trickster stared at me.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. We have to go," Trickster said quickly.

"Wait, where?" I asked.

Trickster snapped his fingers and the next thing I knew, I was standing in a park at night next to Sam and Dean. I was still wearing my normal clothes, thank the gods.

"Where did you come from?" Dean said.

"Uh, nowhere," I lied. "What's going on?"

"We think that guy might be him." Sam pointed to a man holding a lollipop. "Follow my lead."

He started walking over there. Dean and I looked at each other, but followed. Sam and Dean put on sunglasses as they walked.

"Seriously?" I said. "You look like douchebags."

We walked over next to the body where the man with the lollipop was.

"You, uh, you okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied in a weird gravelly voice.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked.

"Shut up," Dean snapped. "What do we got?"

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appeared to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat," the man informed him.

Sam took off his sunglasses dramatically. "Well, I say… Jackpot." He said it in that same weird voice.

"Seriously? I don't this is the—" I started.

"Shut up," Dean cut me off.

"Hmm," the man said. "Also… there was a stab wound to the lower abdomen there."

Sam walked around to the side of the body that the man was on.

"Well, I say… no guts, no glory." Dean put his sunglasses back on.

I face palmed. "Morons."

"Get that guy a… Tums," Sam said.

"Why do you only say something stupid when you're putting your sunglasses on?" I asked.

"Gutter ball." Dean grinned.

"That's a good one, guys," the man chuckled.

Then Dean stabbed him with a sharp stick. The cop behind us laughed and when we turned, he morphed into the Trickster. "You got the wrong guy, idiot."

"I tried to tell you," I muttered.

"Did we?" Dean said.

Sam snuck up behind Trickster and stabbed him with another sharp branch. As the Trickster collapsed, we were taken back to the warehouse that we started in.

"Well, that was weird," I stated.

We went back to the motel and Dean went to brush his teeth.

"I'm worried, man -" Dean said. "What the S.O.B. did to Cass. You know, where is he? Sam?"

I looked around from my place in a chair. Sam was gone.

"Oh, now what?" I grumbled.

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"Obviously, he's gone," I snapped. "I don't think the Trickster is done with you yet."

"But we killed him."

"Maybe."

"Just come on."

I closed my laptop and put it in my backpack as I followed Dean out the door. Dean tried calling Sam as we walked to the car.

"Sam, it's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean said into the phone.

"I get shotgun for once." I grinned.

Then we heard Sam's voice. "Dean?"

"What the…?" I trailed off.

Dean looked in the backseat, but there was nothing there.

"Sam?" I asked uncertainly. "Where are you?"

"I don't know," Sam's voice replied.

Then we realized where the voice was coming from. It was coming from the car radio.

"Oh, crap," Sam's voice said. "I don't think we killed the Trickster."

"I told you!" I snapped.

We ending up driving somewhere near a forest. In the car, Dean was talking to Sam the Car.

"Okay, stake didn't work," Dean said. "So, what? This another trick?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

"Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a Trickster," I suggested.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, you heard Castiel. This thing is way more powerful than it should be. And did you notice the way he looked at Castiel? Like he knew him?"

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer," Sam added.

Then I knew I was right. Everything came to gather and Dean figured it out too.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think I know what we're dealing with… or who," I said.

We parked in some wilderness area and Dean started digging through the trunk for weapons. I sat on a nearby picnic table.

"I told you so," I commented for the sixth time.

"Be quiet," Dean snapped. "You can be annoying when we finish this."

"Don't tell me to be quiet! If you two muttonheads had just listened to me, we could've finished this days ago!"

"You keep calling us 'muttonheads'."

"What's your point?"

"That's what he called us in "Dr. Sexy"."

"Oh my god, we share a phrase. Somebody alert the media."

"Shut up."

"Dean?" Sam the Car said.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"That, um, feels really uncomfortable."

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk shut.

"Ow," Sam said. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean looked around and yelled "All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll go it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam asked.

Trickster appeared. "Wow. Sam, get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me," Sam snapped.

"Okay, boys, ready to go quietly?" Trickster asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast," Dean said. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam had opposable thumbs."

I got up and walked over next to Dean and Sam the Car.

"What's the difference?" Trickster argued. "Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another."

"Can I punch him?" I asked.

"Not now," Dean answered.

"Rude," Trickster commented. He rolled his eyes, but snapped his fingers and Sam got out of the car, human again. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing: Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked.

"I am the Trickster."

"But maybe you're not…" I trailed off.

Sam pulled out a lighter and tossed it on the Holy Fire circle that we'd made earlier. It closed around the Trickster.

"Maybe you've always been an angel," I finished.

Trickster laughed. "A what?! Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the Holy Fire, and we'll see what happens. Call it our mistake."

Trickster laughed again then stopped. We got him. The trick ended and we were back in the real warehouse that we started in.

Trickster clapped from inside the Holy Fire circle. "Well played, guys. Well played. Where'd you get the Holy Oil?"

"Oh, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid."

"Where'd I screw up?" Trickster asked.

"You didn't," I said. "But nobody gets the jump on Castiel like you did."

"Mostly, it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean added.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience. Nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," Dean said.

"So, which one are you? Grumpy, sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I know." I stepped closer to the fire circle. "So, are you gonna admit it… Gabriel?"

He hesitated. "Fine, okay? They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel? The Archangel?" Sam asked.

"Guilty," Gabriel replied.

"Okay, Gabriel, how does an Archangel become a Trickster?" I said.

"My own private witness protection," Gabriel said. "I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world… till you three screwed it all up."

"And what did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the Pagans?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything," Gabriel answered.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam said.

"Well, do you blame him?" I said. "I mean, his brothers are completely intolerable most of the time."

"Yeah and heavyweight douche-nozzles," Dean added.

"Dean!" I hissed.

"Shut your cake hole," Gabriel snapped at Dean. "You don't know anything about my family. I loved my father, my brothers. Loved them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay?! So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it," Sam said.

"It can't be stopped," Gabriel argued.

"You want to see the end of the world?" Dean asked.

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel said. "I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over."

"He has a point," I commented.

"Be quiet," Dean snapped.

"Well, it doesn't have to be like that," Sam told Gabriel. "There has to be some way to—to pull the plug."

Gabriel laughed. "Oh, you do not know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?"

I looked at them like _Seriously?_ in the exact same way that Gabriel did.

Gabriel whistled. "You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it." He looked at Dean. "Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father." He looked at Sam. "And Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you!" Gabriel raised his arms. "As it is in Heaven… So it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean said. I face palmed.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you?" Gabriel replied. "Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

"No. That's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry… But it is. Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, ending wrapped up in a bow. But this is real. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's got to be. So, boys, now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cass back from wherever you stashed him," Dean said.

"Oh, am I?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Or we're going to dunk you in some Holy Oil and deep-fry ourselves and Archangel."

Gabriel sighed, snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared.

"Cass, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel," Castiel said.

"Hey, bro," Gabriel replied. "How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful."

"Pretty much," I muttered.

"Angelica, be quiet," Dean snapped. "Okay, we're out of here."

Sam, Dean, and Castiel walked out the door. But something was nagging at me. I followed them to the door, then slammed it shut and locked it. I could hear Sam and Dean banging on the door, but I didn't care. I walked back over to Gabriel.

"What now, kid?" Gabriel asked. "Did they give you the job to try to kill me?"

I shook my head. "No. I wouldn't have a way to kill you if I wanted to, which I don't. But I think you know something about me and I need answers. Can you do that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. There's nothing that I can do to you, so if you don't want to help me, that's fine. But I only have one question."

Gabriel considered this. "Fine. What?"

"The only thing about my parents that I've ever known, is that my mother was a witch and my father was an archangel. My adoptive mother told me that much. Now at this point in my life, I know who my father isn't. It's not Michael, not Raphael, and sure as hell not Lucifer. So the one question that I have for you is this, and please tell me the truth: Are you my father, Gabriel?"

We stared at each other for a long time before Gabriel finally nodded. "Yeah."

I gave a small laugh and looked at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"Angelica?" Gabriel said.

I looked up. "What?"

"You okay?"

I shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you know this whole time? Why did you leave me in the first place? So many questions."

"I didn't know until we had that little talk in TV land. Then I started to see the similarities. Your eyes, the fact that you couldn't just be half angel, you're too powerful and you couldn't just be a witch because you can do stuff without a spell. I'm sorry that I had to leave when you were young but… It wasn't safe for you anymore. Your adoptive mother, Paige—she was… An old friend of mine. It was just safer to leave you with her."

"Who is my mother?"

"I don't think we have time for me to explain it all to you right now… But-"

Dean and Sam started banging harder on the door.

"Angelica!" Dean yelled. "Open the door!"

"I should go," I said. "I hope I'll be able to talk to you again… Dad."

Gabriel said nothing and I started walking away. When I got to the door, I heard Gabriel say, "I'm sorry, Angelica."

I looked back. "Yeah, thanks."

I reached over and pulled the fire alarmed which made the sprinklers started and put out the Holy Fire, releasing Gabriel.

"Bye, Dad," I said.

"Bye," Gabriel replied.

He disappeared. I unlocked the door and pulled it open. Dean and Sam stood there.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I needed to talk to him," I said dismissively. "Let's go."

I didn't for them as I walked back to the car, but they followed. I refused to talk on the way back to the motel and eventually they just left me alone. I stared out the window and leaned my head against the window as silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

Alright, guys, so this is the first chapter of my new Supernatural story. I'm going to try to update every week. I'd like to update more, but I do have two other stories to run, so I don't think I'll be able to. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and please review. Bye guys, - Lily


	2. Chapter 2

I Am No Angel Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, welcome to Chapter 2 of I Am No Angel. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, but before we get started, I'd like to give a shout out to lindsdey2801 and EllieNovak for being my first and second people to follow this story! Thank you guys very much! Alright, now let's get on with the chapter.

Angelica's POV:

I held onto the seat in front of me as Dean speeded down the road pulling into some hotel. "Dean, will you slow down?" I said. "Don't tell me how to drive," Dean said. "I wouldn't have to if you were actually a good driver," I said. "Shut up, you don't even have a driver's license!" Dean said. "Yeah? And whose fault is that? Every time I say something, you say we don't have time," I said. "You're not even 16," Dean said. "That's… true, but I know how to drive," I said. "Okay, can we talk about this later?" Sam said. "Fine," Dean said. "Fine," I said. Dean stopped the car and we got out. "Will you tell me what we're doing now?" I said. As we turned to go around the car, I saw a line of black Impalas just like Dean's in a row next to ours. "Come on," Sam said. Dean and I followed Sam and ran to the hotel. When we got there, Chuck was waiting outside. "Chuck! There you are," Sam said. "Guys," Chuck said. "What's going on?" Dean said. "Uh, nothing," Chuck said. "You know, just, um, I was kind of hangin'. What are you guys doing here?" "That's what I'd like to know," I said. "You told us to come," Dean said. "Uh, no, I didn't," Chuck said. "Yeah, you did. You texted me -" Sam said. "This address, "Life-Or-Death situation." Any of this ringing a bell?" "No, I-I-I didn't send you a text," Chuck said. "We drove all night," Dean said. "Um, hello? Person that has no idea what's going on over here," I said "Angelica, be quiet," Dean said. "Really?" I said. They ignored me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I-I don't understand what could… Oh, no," Chuck said. "What?" Dean said. The front door of the hotel opened and an all-too familiar voice said "Sam! You made it!" "Oh, god no," I said. We all turned and saw Becky standing at the top of the stairs. "I'm out," I said. I turned and tried to run away, but Dean grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back. I slowly turned back around. "I hate you," I said to Dean. "Yeah, shut up," Dean said. "You shut up," I said. "Ohh!" Becky said. She ran down the stairs to where we were. "Oh, uh… Becky, right?" Sam said. "Oh, you remembered. You've been thinking about me," Becky said. "Kill me," I muttered. "I…" Sam said. "It's okay," Becky said. "I can't get you out of my head, either." "Um, did you take my phone?" Chuck said. "I just borrowed it. From your pants," Becky said. "Becky," Chuck said. "What?" Becky said. "They're gonna want to see it." "See what?" Sam, Dean, and I said together. "Oh, my god, I love it when the talk at the same time!" Becky said. Some guy came out of the door and said "Hey, Chuck! Come on, pal. It's showtime." "Great!" Becky said. She walked back up the stairs and inside. "Guys, I'm sorry," Chuck said. "For everything." Chuck followed Becky inside. Sam and Dean looked at each other and followed Chuck. "Wait, what?" I said. "We're not staying, right? Why are we not leaving?" Sam and Dean ignored me and walked inside. "Seriously?" I said. I weighed my options. I could go back to the car. It would be boring, but at least I wouldn't have to see Becky again. "Angelica, get in here!" Dean yelled. "Shut up!" I said. But I walked up the steps and went inside. Some guy that was wearing the same outfit as Dean walked past and said "Hey, Dean! Lookin' good!" "Who the hell are you?" Dean said. "I'm Dean, too. Duh," the same weird guy said. Then some other guy wearing a mask of you to the monsters we'd killed before walked past. "Uh oh, Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now," he said. I turned to go back outside. "I'm waiting in the car," I said. Sam blocked me with his arm. "Come on!" I said. "Please," Sam said. Reluctantly, I followed Sam. "Becky, what is this?" Sam said. "It's awesome! A "Supernatural" convention. The first ever," Becky said. "Can I please punch her?" I said. "No," Sam said.

Sam, Dean, Becky, and I stood at the back of the audience. Apparently, Chuck was doing some kind of Q&A thing. "Kill me," I said. The announcer man called Chuck out onto the stage. Everyone clapped. "Uh, okay, good," Chuck said. "This isn't nearly as awkward as I… It's a little… dry mouth." Chuck grabbed a bottle of water from the side of the stage and gulped down almost the whole bottle. "Can we please leave?" I said. "Oh, you can't! You'll miss it!" Becky said. I resisted the urge to strangle her. "Okay, uh," Chuck said. "So I guess, uh, questions?" Everyone is the audience's hands shot up. "Um, you?" Chuck said. Some guy in the front stood up. "Hey, Mr. Edlund. Uh, big fan," the man said. "Wow. Okay, I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean and Angelica in the first place?" Chuck looked uncomfortable. "Oh, uh, I, uh…" Chuck said. "It just…came to me." Everyone's hands shot up again. "Okay, uh…you?" Chuck said. Some guy wearing a fake hook on his hand and a strong German accent stood up. "Uh, yeah. Why, in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun or knife knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" he said. "Because that would be stupid." I muttered. "Uh, uh…" Chuck said. "I-I-I really don't know." "Yeah, follow-up question," the man said. "Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil?" "Oh, finally, a real good question," I said. "I mean, she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, no?" the man said. "Yes!" I said. Becky was glaring at the man. "Hey! If you don't like the books, don't read 'em, Fritz!" Becky yelled. "Okay, okay, just, uh, uh, okay. It's okay." Chuck said. The man sat down. "So, uh, so, next question," Chuck said. Everyone's hands shot up again. "Uh, uh, y-yeah, you," Chuck said. Some guy stood up. "Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" the man asked. "Oh, w-well, there lies an announcement a-actually," Chuck said. "Um… You're all gonna find out. Um, thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor… We're gonna start publishing again." "Seriously?" I said. Everyone in the audience cheered and applauded. Becky jumped up and down. Dean, Sam, and I looked at each other.

The stupid thing ended and we went back out into the main place. People in costumes walked around us. Some stopped to say something, others just walked by. I hate this… and Becky, so much. We walked over to a table where Chuck and Becky were sitting. "Oh, hi, Sam!" Becky said. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full," Dean said. "Okay? Finding the Colt, hunting the Devil. We don't have time for this crap!" "I think that's the first time you've ever said something that's actually helpful," I said. "Be quiet," Dean said. "Hey, I didn't call you," Chuck said. "He means the books, Chuck," Sam said. "Why are you publishing more books?" "Um, for food and shelter?" Chuck said. "And who gave you the rights to our life story?" Dean said. "An Archangel. And I didn't want it," Chuck said. "Well, deal's off, okay? No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption," Sam said. "Uh, Becky, would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck said. "Uh huh," Becky said. Chuck got up and Sam and Dean started to follow. I went to follow them, but Dean said. "Why don't you stay here? This doesn't really concern you." "You want me to stay here with her?" I said. "Dean, I—" Dean just walked away. "I'm gonna kill him," I said. I was considering how hard it would be too hot-wire the car when I heard a scream. I went in the direction that Sam and Dean went. When I found them, they were about to go check it out. "I told you to stay there," Dean said. "Look, do you want to argue or find out what that scream was?" I said. Dean glared at me, but we went to go find the source of the scream. I followed them as they ran upstairs. I started thinking. "Wait, I wonder if…" I said. I stopped talking, but wondered if maybe this was some stupid thing that was part of the convention or something. Ugh. When we got up the stairs, we saw a maid. She looked like she'd just fallen and she had obviously been the one screaming, "Hey, lady. Hey, you okay?" Sam said as he pulled her to her feet. "I think so," the maid said. "What happened?" Sam said. "I saw a ghost," the maid said. A bunch guys came up behind us. They were all dressed as Sam and Dean. "A ghost?" one said. "Ma'am could you tell us what it looked like?" "I knew it," I said. "A woman," the maid said. "She was in an old-fashioned dress. Really old. Like a schoolmarm or something." "Did she say something to you?" another Fake Sam said. Okay," the maid said. "Gather close, everybody, for a terrifying tale or terror!" "Called it," I said. "Be quiet," Dean said. "I saw a ghost…" the maid said. "You said that already," I said. Sam and Dean caught on now and walked away. I followed, smirking. We walked a few feet away to the end of the hall. Becky walked over to us. "Ooh, the LARPing's started," Becky said. "The— What is that again?" Dean said. I face palmed. "Live-Action Role-Playing. It's a game," Becky said. "The convention puts it on." She handed Sam a flyer. Sam read aloud from the flyer. "Dad's journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones," Sam said. "First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love, Dad." "Seriously? That's the prize?" I said. "Angelica, be quiet," Dean said. "You be quiet!" I said. "You guys are so gonna win," Becky said. "Um, we're not playing, stupid," I said. "Rude," Becky said.

We went back downstairs. The groups of people playing had now changed into suit and were doing to whole FBI thing. Sam and Dean listened to what one of the actors was saying about the "Lore" of this place. "Well, that's about all the community theater, I can take," Dean said. "Well said. Let's go," I said. "Yeah, this cannot get any weirder," Sam said. One set of Sam and Dean walked past. They were saying what Dean had said to Sam about this father saying he might have to kill him. "It just did," I said. "I need a drink," Sam and Dean said together. They walked off towards the bar, leaving me alone. "That's great," I said. I shrugged and walked off in a random direction.

I went upstairs and walked down a random halfway. I had looked down to look at my phone when I heard the voice of a small boy in front of me. "Help us," It said. I looked up. A ghostly pale young boy stood in front of me. "Help us. Miss. Gore won't let us have any fun," the boy said. This is a real ghost. I could feel it. "Um, who are you?" I said. The boy just vanished. "Damn it, now we have to stay here longer," I said. I went to go find the boys.

When I found them, they were talking to another set of Sam and Dean. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who saw something. The lookalikes walked away as I got to Sam and Dean. "Hey," I said. They turned my way. "Where have you been?" Dean said. "Snooping," I said. "I neither could nor wanted to go with you to the bar, so I went upstairs. I saw a ghost. A little boy." "A real one?" Dean said. "No, I suddenly joined the "Supernatural" fanclub hunt. Of course a real one, you moron!" I said. "You little-" Dean started, but Sam cut him off. "Okay, if there is a real ghost, maybe we should have a look around," Sam said. We walked around the main hallway. People were still doing the hunt thing wearing suits. I rolled my eyes. Dean and Sam went to talk to the manager. I stood behind them. "Look, I don't have time to play "Star Wars", guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot," the manager said. "Seriously? Star wars?" I said. "Be quiet," Dean said. Dean pulled out his wallet and handed the manager some money. "Actually, we really want to talk to you," Dean said. The manager laughed. "Okay, you guys are really into this," he said. "You have no idea," I said. "Shut up," Dean said. "What do you want to know?" The manager said. "All this stuff they're saying, place being haunted, Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?" Sam said. "We generally don't like to publicize this to, you know, normal people," the manager said. "But, yeah, in 1909, this place was called Gore Orphanage. Miss Gore killed four boys with a butcher knife, then offed herself." "And is tonight really the anniversary?" Dean said. "Yep. Guess your convention folks wanted authenticity," the manager said. "There been any sightings?" Sam said. "You mean, other than ten minutes ago by me?" I said. "Angelica, be quiet," Dean said. I rolled my eyes. "Uh, over the years, yeah. A few maids have quit, saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss. Gore once," the manager said. "Where did Miss. Gore carve up the kids?" Dean said. "Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint," the manager said. "A lot of this place is off-limits to nerds." Dean handed him some more money. "The attic," the manager said. "Haunted hotel, murder in the attic cliché. That's fun," I said. "Will you be quiet?" Dean said. "How about you be quiet?" I said. "Because we're working," Dean said. "Oh, and I'm not?" I said. "I'm a part of this just as much as you are. I'm the one who saw the stupid ghost in the first place. And who said you could tell me what to do?" "How about the fact that I'm the adult?" Dean said. "Oh, really? Because if I were to guess, I'd say you were 14, because you sure act like it," I said. "Listen you little—," Dean said. "Okay, enough," Sam said. "Now is not the time. All two can battle it out in the car, but right now we have work to do." Dean and I glared at each other. "Let's just go to the attic," Sam said. Sam walked away and Dean and I followed.

The attic was dark and creepy. It looked like no one had been up there for years. "If a spider lands in my hair, someone is gonna die tonight," I said. "Don't be such a girl," Dean said. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I said. "I'm not the one who was fangirling over Dr. Sexy when we were in TV land." "Yeah, well—" Dean said. "Okay," Sam said. "Let's focus on the case and not arguing." "Okay, fine, Mr. Peacekeeper," I muttered. Sam turned on the "Ghost Detector" as I like to call it. "The EMF's going nuts," Sam said. "Great," Dean said. "So we got a real ghost and a bunch of dudes, pretending to be us, poking at it." "No way this ends well," I said. "You know what? Serves them right," Dean said. "Dean," Sam said. "Well, I'm just saying," Dean said. We made our way through the attic. Sam went one direction and Dean went another. "Oh, we're splitting up now?" I said. "That's great." I went in my own direction. "My mommy loves me," said a small voice from the corner to my left. I turned. A small boy sat there. "What?" I said. "I said my mommy loves me," the boy said again. "I'm sure she does," I said. "My mommy loves me this much," the boy said. He leaned forward and when he moved out of the shadows I could see that part of his skull was missing. Then he disappeared. Sam and Dean had come up behind me. "You guys saw that, right?" I said. "Yeah," Sam said.

We went back downstairs. Becky and Chuck were still sitting at a table and Becky was making weird eyes at Sam. I resisted the urge to throw up. Sam got off the phone and sat down at the table Dean and I were at. "So, that was a guy from the historical society," Sam said. "And?" Dean said. "Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son," Sam said. "Her son? That explains the "My mommy loves me" comment the boy made," I said. "Yeah," Sam said. "According to the police at the time, she scalped the poor kid." "Oh, that's it. We're gonna deep-fry this bitch extra-crispy," Dean said. "Right, kid?" Dean looked at me. I had my head resting in one of my hands that was leaning on the table. "You okay?" Sam said. I shook my head a little. "I think I'm gonna be sick," I said. "For a mother to do that to her own child…" "I know. It's horrible, but we're gonna make her pay for it, right?" Sam said. "Yeah," I said. I sat up. "So now what?" I said. "Dude say where she was buried?" Dean said. "He doesn't know," Sam said. One of the sets of Sam and Dean were sitting at a nearby table. They were looking at an old-looking map and saying something about a cemetery. We got up and walked over to them. I got a good look at the map before they picked it back up. "Hey, hey! Hey, do you mind?" Fake Dean said. "It's real. A century old, at least," I said. "And he's right. There is a cemetery on the grounds," Sam said. "Where did you get that?" I said. "It's called a game, kid," Fake Dean said. "Yeah, and you look like a douchebag, so are you gonna tell us where you got that or not?" I said. "It ain't called "Charity"," Fake Dean said. "All right, give me the map, Chuckles," Dean said. "Oh, you're the chuckles… Chuckles," Fake Dean said. "That was redundant," I said. "And it's isn't not ain't. Just because you live in your mother's basement doesn't mean you get to skip out on grammar school." "I have my own apartment, I'll have you know, Miss. Grammar Police. And just because you have your big brothers here to protect you, doesn't mean you get to be a little jerk," Fake Dean said. "Oh, and look at the 30-something-year-old guy who's here playing dress-up that's here arguing with a 15-year-old," I said. "Yeah, well it's a lot more than dress-up, princess and besides, Dean don't listen to nobody," Fake Dean said. "It's doesn't not don't and it's anybody not nobody," I said. "Princess," Fake Dean said. "Wannabe," I said. "Jerkface." "Dress-Up." "Dean, cool it," Fake Sam said. "Angelica, calm down," Sam said. "What? They're freaking annoying," I said. "Look, guys, we all want to find the bones, right?" Sam said. "We just thought it would go faster if we all work together." "No, I don't want to work with them," I said. "Be quiet," Dean said. "We get the Sizzler gift card," Fake Sam said. "And we get to be Sam and Dean," Fake Dean said. "Oh, please," I said. "Will you shut up?" Dean said. "No," I said. "Fine," Sam said.

We walked outside. Fake Sam and Fake Dean were a little ahead of us. "Hey, Rufus, Bobby, would you hurry it up?" Fake Dean said. "You alright?" Sam said. "No," I said. "I'm trying to be," Dean said. "Why are we even here, Dean? You just following Dad's footsteps like a good little soldier?" Fake Sam said. "Are you that desperate for approval?" "This isn't you talking, Sam," Fake Dean said. "Kill me," I muttered. "See, that's the difference between you and me," Fake Sam said. "I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic." "So, what are you gonna do. Sam? You gonna kill me?" Fake Dean said. "Man, I am so sick of you telling me what to do!" Fake Sam said. "Oh, you know what? That- That's it," Dean said. "That is it." "What's wrong, Bobby?" Fake Dean said. "I'm not, Bobby, okay?" Dean said. "You're not Sam. You're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?" "Because we're fans, like you," Fake Sam said. "No," Dean said. "I am not a fan, okay? Not fans. In fact, I think that the "Dean and Sam" story sucks! It is not fun. It's not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nuthouse! So, you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean, do you think that they enjoy being treated like—like circus freaks?" "Uh, I don't think they care, because they're fictional characters," Fake Dean said. "Well, these guys are not totally delusional. I'm surprised," I said. "Oh, they care," Dean said. "Believe me. They care a lot." Dean pushed past Fake Sam and Dean and walked away. "He, uh… He takes the story really seriously," Sam said. Sam walked away and I followed.

We finally got to the cemetery and Dean pushed the gate open. It was fairly empty. There weren't that many gravestones. We looked around to see if we could find Leticia's grave. "We found the four boys," I said. "And here's Leticia Gore," Sam said. Fake Sam and Fake Dean were looking at the other side of the cemetery. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" Dean said. "Uh, we're looking for bones, genius," Fake Dean said. "They got to be around here somewhere. "Yeah, generally, bones are in the ground," I said. "Yeah. I know that. I'm just—" Fake Dean said. "Wait hold on. Are you guys serious?" "Deadly," I said. "We're—We're not really digging up graves, you guys. We're just playing the game, so…" Fake Sam said. I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you caught on yet?" I said. "This isn't a game." "Be quiet," Dean said. "Trust us. You want to win the game, right?" They nodded. Dean started digging while Sam and I held flashlights. Quickly, Dean hit the coffin. The wind picked up and soon it was very windy and cold. I'm guessing it had nothing to do with the weather. Dean got the coffin open. "That's, uh, not a plastic skeleton," Fake Dean said. "You think, genius?" I said. "You just dug up a real grave," Fake Sam said. "Yeah," Dean said. "You guys are nuts," Fake Dean said. "I thought you said you guys wanted to be hunters," Sam said. "Hunters aren't real, man," Fake Dean said. "This isn't real." "Oh, my god," Fake Sam said. "You guys have just seriously lost your grip on this—" They froze when they looked at Sam. I looked at Sam to see what they were looking at. "Sam…" I said. "What?" Sam said. Leticia Gore stood a little behind him. "Naughty! Naughty! Naughty!" Leticia said. She hit Sam and he went flying back. Fake Sam and Fake Dean tried to run, but Leticia appeared in front of them. "Naughty! Naughty! Naughty!" She repeated. Dean poured salt over her bones and threw a lighter on them. Leticia disappeared with a scream. I turned to Fake Sam and Dean. "Real enough for you?" I said.

We went back to the convention. Fake Sam and Fake Dean went straight to the bar and real Sam and Dean followed, once again, leaving me alone. I decided to go wait by the door. When I saw them walk out I stood from my position leaning against the wall. "Can we get the hell out of here, now?" I said. "Yes," they said at the same time. Sam went to open the door, but it was locked. Even when he unlocked the lock, it wouldn't open. "That's weird," Sam said. "Definitely," Dean said. We turned back around and walked back inside a ways. Sam checked around all the other exits. "Every exit's locked," Sam said. "Almost like…" "Something's keeping us in?" I said. "Yeah," Sam said. "Um, what about the boys?" I said. "The ghosts of the boys, they're still here." "This is bad," Sam said. "Gee, you think, Sammy?" I said. A woman screamed from somewhere inside. Sam and Dean ran off the find out what was going on. I followed. "Didn't we do this already, today?" I said. "Be quiet," Dean said. We went upstairs to where the scream was coming from. It was the woman that was supposed to be dressed as Leticia. "Don't go in there," she said. "Get downstairs, okay? Go. Go!" Dean said. She ran back downstairs. We went towards the part of the room she was pointing at. We saw that same little boy with the missing piece of scalp in the corner. "Why'd you do that?" the boy said. "Why did you send my mommy away?" I knelt in front of him, but still back a few feet. "Because, she was trying to hurt people," I said. "I'm sorry." "And, maybe because of the high-and-tight she gave you? How about some thanks?" Dean said. "Dean, shut up," I said. "Well, I'm just saying, a little gratitude might be nice once in a while," Dean said. "Shut up!" I said. "My mommy didn't do this to me," the boy said. I turned back to him. "What do you mean? Who did do that to you?" I said. The boy disappeared. As we were walking out of the room, we heard someone yell in German. We ran to check it out. We found the body of the man with the fake hook in the middle of a hallway. Part of his scalp was missing. Sam and Dean went back downstairs to tell Chuck, but I stayed behind. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I wanted to see if I could find that one little boy ghost. I looked almost everywhere, but found nothing. I went downstairs to the room where Sam and Dean were. Chuck was back on stage, trying to stall everyone from leaving. I went over to Sam and Dean. "So the legends about Leticia are completely backwards," I said. "Yeah. So those three little orphan boys, say they were playing cowboys and Indians," Sam said. "LARPing as cowboys and Indians," Dean said. "Dean, shut up," I said. "Whatever, so they scalped Leticia's son and killed him," Sam said. "Leticia catches them in the act, freaks out, so kills them and then herself," I said. "If that's true, it means we got three bloodthirsty brats in the building," Sam said. "And Leticia was the only one keeping them under control," I said. "Until you two took her out." "Smooth move on our part," Dean said. "All right, well, we got to get back to the cemetery and get rid of them too." "How? We're trapped," Sam said. "We don't even have our guns. The ghosts are running this place, and they were only scared of one thing." "Leticia," I said. I glanced around the room. I saw the woman that was dressed as Leticia in the audience. "I have an idea," I said.

We pulled her outside and Dean explained everything. "You're an actress, okay? We just want you to act," Dean said. "I work at Hooters in Toledo," the woman said. "You can forget it." "You'll be safe. We promise," I said. "But this is really important. If you don't do this, a lot of people could die tonight. Please." Fake Sam and Dean showed up. "We want to help," Fake Dean said. "Guys, no," Dean said. Dean talked to them while Sam and I talked to the woman. "Listen, we know what we're doing, okay? And this could get really bad," I said. "The only way that we can think of is for you to do this. It's the only way. Please." The woman thought about this, then sighed. "Fine," I said. "You promise I'll be safe?" "I promise," I said.

Dean hid behind the wall on one side of the doorway and I hid behind the other. The woman was inside the room and Fake Sam, Fake Dean, and Sam were trying to find a way out so they could get rid of the bones. "Uh… I-I don't want to do this," the woman said. I poked my head around. "I know, but it's okay, we're right here. We won't let anything happen to you," I said. I hid behind the wall again. "Boys! Boys! Come here, this instant!" I heard the woman say from inside. "You come when I call you! Do you understand me?!" she said. I heard one of the boys voices say "Miss Gore?" "You boys, have been very naughty," she said. "Now, you open the doors. Open the doors right now! You're very naughty. You hear me? Naughty, naughty, naughty." Right when I thought this was going to work, her cell phone went off. "You have got to be kidding me," I muttered. The ringtone stopped and I knew she must've blown her cover to turn it off. "Seriously?" I muttered. Dean and I looked at each other, and then walked into the room. "Run," I said. The woman ran out of the room. Each of the boys had a butcher knife. Dean had a fire poker and I had my dagger that has been in my pocket. Almost immediately, I was thrown again a bookshelf and I landed hard on the floor, dropping my dagger. Dean had been thrown against the other wall and two of the boys stood in front of him. Sam ran in and picked up Dean's fire poker and slashed the ghosts with it. They disappeared. The third disappeared from in front of me. I had a feeling someone had opened the door downstairs. The other two came back and one tackled Dean, the other grabbed a hold of Sam's hair, forcing his head back. The boy raised his knife. I grabbed my dagger and stabbed the ghost boy that was holding Sam, but that only made him disappear for a minute. He reappeared behind me and pulled me to the ground. I landed on my back, which made me drop my dagger again. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. He moved his knife down towards my head. I pushed back on his arm, but he was stronger than he looked. The knife inched its way closer to my head. "Sam?!" I screamed. I couldn't see Sam or Dean. I could only see the knife and the boy's head above me. Just when I thought I couldn't hold it much longer, the boy disappeared, this time for good. I let my arms drop, but stayed where I was. It wasn't until then that I realized I was shaking so hard. Sam came over to me and pulled me to my feet. "Are you okay?" Sam said. I nodded. "I'm fine," I said. "You know, maybe that guy was right," Dean said. He picked up his fallen fire poker. "Maybe we should put these things on a bungee," Dean said. "Really?" I said.

Sam and Dean went downstairs before I did. I walked through the hallways much slower. I don't know what's wrong with me or why what just happened is affecting me so much. Usually cases don't bother me. I don't understand. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "Thank you," said a small voice to my left. I turned and saw the other little boy. The one that the others killed, standing there. "You're free, now," I said. "Rest in peace." "Goodbye," the boy said. With a final wave, he disappeared for the last time. I went back down stairs and outside to the parking lot. I went over where Sam and Becky and Chuck stood. "Oh, hey, Chuck, If you really want to publish more books, I guess that okay with us," Sam said. "Wow. Really?" Chuck said. "No, not really. We have guns, and we'll find you," Sam said. I smirked. "Okay, okay. No more books," Chuck said. "See you around," Sam said. He turned and started walking away and I followed. "Sam! Wait! One more thing!" Becky said. Sam and I stopped and turned. Becky ran to catch up with us. "In Chapter 33 of "Supernatural: Time is on my side," There was that girl Bela. She was British and a cat burglar," Becky said. "Get to the point," I said. "She stole the Colt from you, and then she "said" she gave it to Lilith, remember?" Becky said. "Yeah," Sam said. "Well, you know she lied, right?" Becky said. "She never really gave it to Lilith." "Wait, what?" Sam said. "Didn't you read the book?" Becky said. "There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley-" "Wait, what?" I said. "C-Crowley? She gave it to Crowley?" "Yep," Becky said. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Oh, my god," I said. "Becky, tell us everything."

Sam met Dean back at the car. "You're not gonna believe this," I said. "What?" Dean said. "We got a lead on the Colt," I said. "What is it?" Dean said. "Crowley," I said. "We need to go. We'll tell you on the way." We got into the car and drove away. This should be interesting.

Alright, guys, so that was Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up whenever I finish it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Bye guys, - Lily


End file.
